You And I
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: "...berilah kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk mencintai wanita lain yang bisa memberikanmu cinta seutuhnya."/"Aku pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupku bahkan bisa saja menjadi gila jika kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku,"/CHAPTER 6 UPDATE-END/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU AND I  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Jangan panggil aku 'gadis bodoh'  
><strong>

Samar-samar warna jingga mulai menguar kepermukaan seraya ingin mendominasi melebihi warna biru nya langit. Disebuah komplek yang memiliki beberapa gedung berlantai lima masih memperlihatkan kegiatan dari sang penghuni gedung. Namun, pada gedung yang berada disebelah selatan terlihat agak sepi dari yang lainnya. Terlihat seorang gadis manis berjalan keluar dengan kepala menunduk dari sebuah ruangan. Plang kecil di atas pintu menunjukkan bahwa ruang tersebut bernama 'Perpustakaan'. Langkahnya mulai menjauh dari ruang tersebut, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Ada yang berbeda dari sana. Sebuah senyum kecil dan warna merona di pipinya yang membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin manis.

PUK

"Hai…Hinata-_chan_." Sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dari arah belakang gadis itu sambil menepuk bahunya.

"A-A-Ah! Ya ampun…Ino-_chan_. Kau membuatku kaget."

"Benarkah? Gomen, Gomen. Habis jika aku tidak menepuk bahumu, kau tidak akan menoleh. Padahal dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak mengindahkannya."

"Eh? _Hontou ni_? _Gomenasai_…"

"Sudah, lupakan saja." Ino ingin bertanya sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang akhir-akhirnya cukup berubah. Terlihat lebih banyak merenung. Perlahan gadis pirang itu menghela napas seraya mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Hinata-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"_Nani_?"

"Eto…Aku hanya penasaran denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berbeda bahkan lebih sering terlihat merenung. Dan tadi, aku lihat ketika kau keluar dari perpustakaan wajahmu terlihat memerah. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tutur Ino penasaran sambil menerawang mengingat keanehan yang ia temui pada teman dekatnya itu.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya,kan? Bisa-bisa dia akan marah padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_. Kau mendengarkanku? Kau ini ada apa? Apa kau punya masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku."

"A-ah…bukan apa-apa, Ino-_chan_. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku baik-baik saja seperti biasanya."

"Mungkin juga hanya perasaanku saja ya."

'_Gomen ne, Ino-chan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.'_

Hinata keluar dari gedung itu dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Hatinya sedang senang bahkan cenderung sering bahagia tetapi ia merasa tidak enak terhadap Ino. Teman dekatnya. Dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia katakan atau ceritakan dan jika terbocor dengan mudah akan membuat situasinya menjadi memburuk, kacau, rumit bagi Hinata dan orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Kepala gadis itu masih menunduk selama perjalanannya di tengah lapang rerumputan hijau halaman komplek Universitas Konoha. Pikirannya masih disibukkan dengan hal-hal lain hingga membuat gadis pemilik bola mata unik itu tidak sadar dengan keberadaan orang yang ada dihadapannya seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap penuh tanya pada gadis itu.

"Hei. Gadis bodoh, perhatikan jalanmu." Ucapnya ketus terdengar penuh penekanan.

Hinata masih tidak bergeming, ia hanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tuli ya? Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh rupanya." Ucapan pria itu kali ini begitu menusuk hingga membuat Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

1

2

3

Raut wajah ayu nan jelita itu seketika berubah memerah ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya dan memanggilnya dengan 'gadis bodoh'. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat kedua bola mata yang menusuk dan seolah-olah menarik siapapun yang melihatnya dan tidak bisa lepas lagi. Ya, mungkin Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"K-K-Kau…"

"Apa? Kau apa?"

"S-sedang a-apa k-kau d-disini?" Wajah memerah. Bicaranya mulai tergagap. Lengkap sudah.

"Ck. Kau ini. Ayo." Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, lelaki itu langsung meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan menariknya pergi. Hinata hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik sepert itu. Dan sejujurnya ia cukup senang dengan perilaku lelaki itu hingga membuatnya mengingat kembali sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima ketika saat menjaga perpustakaan.

_Aku akan menjemputmu._

_Tunggu aku dan jangan pergi kemana-mana._

Sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang lelaki dingin dan cuek sepertinya bisa mengirim pesan singkat itu. Memang biasa. Tetapi bagi Hinata itu suatu keajaiban yang tak datang sia-sia. Terlebih lagi dengan jadwal sang lelaki yang ia tahu sangatlah padat.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sendiri?"

"B-bukan apa-apa…a-aku hanya senang k-kau bersedia menjemputku." Lirih Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman di dadanya.

"Bodoh. Itu wajar, kan." Secara kasat mata lelaki itu menghiasi bibir tipisnya dengan senyuman kecil yang tak disadari oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

"K-kenapa _senpai_ mau m-menjemputku? Bukankah kau sangat sibuk?" Tanya Hinata pelan dan dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau menyinggung perasaan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"…"

"_G-gomen_…" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, melihat pemandangan dari jendela mobil. "…aku pasti sangat konyol." Gumam Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan tetapi bisa tertangkap oleh lelaki itu.

Cukup lama keduanya saling terdiam. Keheningan menyelimutinya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang nyatanya memiliki pikiran yang sama. Bagaimana membuka pembicaraan dan menghilangkan kecanggungan ini.

"…Canggung." Bisik Hinata dan pemuda itu bersamaan dan terdengar oleh kedua belah pihak hingga membuat keduanya terhenyak dan saling berpandangan. Sangat kompak. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum manis mengembang di bibir Hinata dan disusul dengan kikikan kecilnya dengan sebelah tangan mungilnya menutupi mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan pemuda di sampingnya, ia hanya tersenyum simpul tapi di balik hatinya ia ikut tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"C-cukup menyenangkan. Lalu, _senpai _sendiri bagaimana?" Balas Hinata.

"_Senpai? _Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan '_senpai_ '? Apa aku masih menjadi orang asing bagimu?" kata-kata yang membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak bermaksud demikian. Hanya saja ia ingin menggerutu. Kenyataannya memang ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA, pemuda itu adalah senior Hinata.

"M-mungkin…"

"APA? Mungkin? Kau…" Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat seraya memincingkan matanya.

"E-Entahlah…"

"Kau… menyebalkan."

"K-kau yang lebih menyebalkan s-selalu memanggilku 'gadis bodoh', aku tidak bodoh."

"Kau memang pantas dipanggil seperti itu, gadis bodoh."

"K-KAU… "

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kita sudah sampai."

Mobil mewah berwarna Biru tua itu membawa mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang terkenal dengan harganya yang tinggi dan kemewahannya hingga membuat pertengkaran kecil itu berakhir. Tanpa menoleh pada pemuda itu, Hinata keluar dari mobil itu dengan kesal. Langkahnya semakin cepat begitu mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya bahkan langkahnya cenderung berlari. Tak lama Hinata sampai di depan lift yang sudah terbuka. Ia memasuki lift dan langsung menutupnya tanpa memberi kesempatan lelaki yang bersamanya tadi ikut masuk kedalam lift.

TING

Lift itu membawa Hinata ke lantai 8. Dengan langkah cepat dan sesekali menghela napas panjang, Hinata berjalan menuju apartement nomor 81290.

"Sungguh menyebalkan." Gerutunya begitu memasuki apartement itu. Kemudian Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sofa berwarna krem coklat.

CKLEK

Pintu yang ditutup dengan keras tadi terbuka dengan menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan berwajah dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya datar seraya melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat." Ujar Hinata tanpa terbata seperti biasanya dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri dengan penuh tanya. Hinata pergi menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu itu tanpa tahu raut wajah seperti apa dari pemuda itu.

Hahh…

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa sambil mengambil sebuah bingkai foto terletak di sebuah meja kecil disamping sofa. Ia menatap tampilan bingkai itu dengan lembut yang menampakkan sepasang pengantin.

"Gadis bodoh…" Gumamnya pelan seraya menyentuh pelan tampilan bingkai itu dan sesekali ia mengembangkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "…Tapi aku suka. Sangat suka."

"A-apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tukas Hinata menyipitkan matanya curiga pemuda itu hingga membuyarkan lamunan singkat pemuda itu. Dan sontak saja membuat pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya tuk melihat seseorang yang mengganggu lamunannya.

GLEK

Mau tidak mau pemuda itu harus menelan ludah. Matanya terbelalak lebar. DAG DID DUG. Jantungnya terpacu cepat. Perlahan samar-samar sebuah rona merah mulai merambati wajah tampannya. Matanya bergerak perlahan dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah. Bagaimana tidak. Apa yang ada dihadapannya itu? Seorang Hinata sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan yukata mandi berbahan handuk halus dan butir-butir air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah.

"A-apa yang s-sedang k-kau lihat?" Tukas Hinata seraya mengeratkan yukatanya dan menatap tajam pada pemuda itu.

"A-apa? Tidak ada yang aku lihat. Tidak ada yang bagus untuk di lihat, lagi pula aku ini suamimu. Kenapa harus malu begitu." Elak pemuda itu yang mengaku sebagai suaminya dengan suara yang ikut terbata. Pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari sfa dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara keras pula.

Sementara Hinata hanya berdiam diri terpaku dengan mata melebar dan kedua tangan yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bagian kerah yukatanya. Raut wajahnya sulit sekali terdefinisi.

.

.

.

Semejak kejadian petang tadi Hinata terus diam duduk disofa dengan dress piyama bermotif kotak-kotak ungu sambil mengganti channel TV. Moodnya sedang tidak baik. Bukan hanya dikarenakan perkataan pemuda yang mengaku suaminya tetapi juga karena pertengkaran kecilnya di mobil. Awalnya ia sangat senang karena mendapat pesan singkat dari pemuda itu tetapi entah mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini. Pemuda itu selalu memanggilnya 'gadis bodoh' membuat Hinata semakin kesal. Bukan masalah cara pemuda itu memanggilnya tetapi Hinata ingin pemuda itu bisa bersikap manis, sedikit saja.

Padahal cukup lama mereka menikah tapi hubungannya tidak ada kemajuan. Tak ada sikap ataupun kata-kata manis yang terucap dari pemuda yang dinikahinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata harus bisa menerima konsekuensi menikah dengan pemuda dingin dan cuek itu bahkan kata-katanya selalu terdengar menusuk. Namun, Hinata tetap mencintainya.

Cinta?

Bisakah ini disebut cinta?

Lalu apakah pemuda itu mencintainya juga? Pikir Hinata seraya menghela napas panjang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya tenggelam di sofa. Ia menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Hubungan yang tidak ada kemajuan, pernikahan yang terbilang sembunyi dari public yang tentunya dari teman-teman mereka, lalu terkadang saat sedang menjaga perpustakaan ada saja mahasiswa yang menggodanya, dan terlebih terkadang pula melhat suaminya itu di 'gerumuti' oleh para mahasiswi yang cantik-cantik. Kenapa pemuda itu harus juga bekerja disana dan menjadi asisten dosen padahal ia sudah memiliki jabatan yang memuaskan di sebuah penerbitan. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Hinata ingin sekali berteriak pada dunia bahwa ia sudah menikah dan pemuda itu adalah suaminya. Pernikahan mereka memang hanyalah perjodohan belaka. Setidaknya bolehlah Hinata mengharapkan lebih dari pernikahan ini.

"Sasuke-kun." Bisik Hinata dengan suara yang amat kecil. Hanya ia seorang yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Lain Hinata maka lain pula dengan Sasuke. Nama suami Hinata. Ia mengurung dirinya di kamar dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk. Sesekali keluar kata-kata menrutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri perihal melihat Hinata yang mengenakan yukata mandi hingga membuatnya berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak dan pula telah membuat gadis manis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya, cintanya kesal karena ulahnya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Sebenarnya niat hati tidak bermaksud jahat tetapi malah jadi seperti itu.

Memiliki harga diri tinggi seorang Uchiha terkadang membuatnya harus menelan ludah dan kesal sendiri. Gengsi yang besa membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya saat mengetahui cukup banyak mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang menggoda istrinya yang manis itu. Ia sungguh ingin member mereka pelajaran karena berani-berani menggoda istri tercintanya.

Ia tak bisa seperti ini terus. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu jika ingin membuat hubungannya dengan Hinata lebih maju.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya karena kebutuhan darurat yang sulit untuk di tunda. Ia haus. Langkahnya menuju dapur terhenti ketika mendengar suara. Ia melihat ke arah ruang tengah dengan TV yang masih menyala dan sosok Hinata yang tertidur di sofa. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tapi tiba-tiba kedua kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu lagi.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata sedang mengigau dengan memanggil nama pemuda itu hingga membuat sang pemilik nama mengalihkan langkahnya mendekati Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengigau lagi.

"Apa? Apa kau masih marah padaku hingga kau mengigau dan memanggil namaku?"

"Ngng…" Perubahan raut muka Hinata tertangkap oleh mata kelam itu. Kedua alis gadis manis itu saling bertautan.

"Hahh… Kau harus tidur di kamar." Gumam Sasuke seraya mencoba menggendong Hinata. Namun, ketika kedua tangannya berhasil meraih tubuh Hinata, gerakan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Sepasang tangan mungil sedang mencengkeram erat kerak kemejanya.

"Tenanglah." Bisik Sasuke dan entah bagaimana membuat eratan itu terlepas membuat kedua tangan itu terkulai lemas.

Sasuke menggendong Hinata menuju kamar gadis itu. Mereka memang tidur terpisah sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama. Dengan Hinata di gendongannya, Sasuke mencoba merebahkan tubuh gadis itu di ranjang yang terbalut seprai warna ungu muda. Dari sana Sasuke bisa menghirup wewangian khas Hinata yang menguar dari setiap sudut ruangan.

Gerakan Sasuke kembali harus terhenti saat ia sudah merebahkan tubuh gadis itu di ranjang dan tinggal menarik kedua tangannya tetapi kedua bola mata unik yang tertutup itu sontak terbuka. Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi tersebut dan masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Perlahan bola mata milik Hinata bergerak melirik setiap sudut dari sosok yang ia lihat, lebih tepatnya wajah suaminya yang jaraknya sangat dekat. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang menatap Hinata dengan _intens _.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Kembali dengan fic baru lagi…

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, jujur ini adalah hasil tulisanku sendiri...

Entah kenapa aku selalu suka fic yang berbau kehidupan rumah tangga tentunya dengan pair Sasu Hina. Apa mungkin sudah ingin menikah ya… #hiraukan saja…

Semoga fic ini berkenan bagi pada teman-teman sekalian…

Apakah fic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau berhenti sampai disini saja bisa dibilang di hapus saja?

Well, mohon kritik dan saran dari teman-teman… ^_^ v


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU AND I**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Humor ?**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 20 tahun**

Semoga chap ini sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman. Aku berusaha agar para pair tidak terlalu OOC.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :**

**Penggoda Anggkuh**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Gerakan Sasuke kembali harus terhenti saat ia sudah merebahkan tubuh gadis itu di ranjang dan tinggal menarik kedua tangannya tetapi kedua bola mata unik yang tertutup itu sontak terbuka. Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi tersebut dan masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Perlahan bola mata milik Hinata bergerak melirik setiap sudut dari sosok yang ia lihat, lebih tepatnya wajah suaminya yang jaraknya sangat dekat. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang menatap Hinata dengan _intens _.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Seluruh ruangan sungguh terasa sepi dan hanya deru napas dari keduanya yang terdengar. Sasuke masih menatap dengan seksama wajah gadis itu. Semuanya terlihat sangat menakjubkan dari sebuah ciptaan sang pencipta. Lalu mata kelamnya berhenti pada satu titik sentral yang membuatnya harus bersusah payah untuk menelan ludahnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_" Suara manis nan lembut itu memanggil namanya. Oh, betapa indahnya terdengar di gandang telinga pria itu.

"Hinata…" Kini giliran Sasuke yang memanggil nama gadis itu dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya ketika melihat serbuk-serbuk merah mulai merambati wajah cantik Hinata kala itu.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata pelan dan penuh dengan penekanan. Detak jantung gadis itu terpacu cukup kencang hingga membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman meski ada rasa suka yang menggelitik hatinya. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika Sasuke perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik tangannya dari kepala Hinata.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_ k-kau…"

Seketika apa yang membuat Sasuke terbangun dari lamunan yang menuju garis bahaya. Kedua mata kelam yang semula menatap gadis itu dengan lembut berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, gadis bodoh? Kekh… menggelikan." Ucapnya ketus seraya menujuk-nunjuk dahi Hinata yang tertutup oleh poni.

Hinata merengut kesal. Kenapa pria itu sangat suka memanggilnya gadis bodoh? Menyebalkan. Pikirnya seraya menatap tajam pada Sasuke tapi yang keluar bukanlah tatapan yang tajam yang menusuk tapi melainkan membuat bola matanya terlihat membesar.

"Lihat matamu. Kau berusaha mengancamku dengan tatapanmu tapi apa yang terjadi, matamu membesar seperti telur rebus. Menyedihkan." Sasuke kembali mengejekknya. "Khek. Dasar mata telur rebus."

Pria itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah memerah karena menahan marah. Ia ingin sekali membalasnya tapi malah berakhir dengan ia yang di ejek. Mata telur rebus? Apa lagi itu? Setelah gadis bodoh, kini ia mengejek Hinata dengan mata telur rebus. Lalu nanti apa lagi?

Dengan kesal Hinata menarik selimut tebalnya menutupi tubuhnya sampai kepala seraya menggeram kesal.

.

.

.

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Sasuke yang biasanya bangun siang, kini jam enam pag sudah rapi dengan kemeja warna hijau tosca dan dasi hitam bergaris sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca Koran. Ataukah akan terjadi bencana? Entahlah, siapa yang peduli. Hinata menggidkkan kedua bahunya seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Niatnya ingin membuat sarapan tetapi di meja sudah tersedia menu sarapan sederhana.

Sasuke memasak? Tidak mungkin. Dan sepertinya mungkin bencana akan benar-benar datang. Meskipun begitu, seulas senyum tipis mengembang dibibir Hinata. Perlahan rona merah mulai merambat setia di kedua pipinya. Dan hati yang berbunga, Hinata mengambil duduk di meja makan dan mulai melahap sarapan sederhana yang terkesan angat special baginya. Tentulah karena Sasuke yang bersedia dengan susah payah menyediakan sarapan itu.

Sementara itu dai ruang tengah yang bisa melihat jelas keadaan di dapur, Sasuke dari balik lembaran Koran yang menutupi wajah tampannya tersenyum tipis kala melihat Hinata yang begitu senang menyantap sarapannya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang perpustakaan Universitas Konoha dengan wajah tertunduk tidak nyaman. Mengapa? Karena ia harus melewati taman kecil yang digunakan para mahasiswa untuk berkumpul sekedar tuk mengobrol atau mengerjakan tugas. Dan itu pula menjadi tempat para mahasiswa itu untuk menggoda Hinata yang berjalan melewati tempat itu. Menyebalkan. Dasar mahasiswa yang sedang masa peningkatan hormone.

Di antara mahasiswa ada yang mencoba menyapa Hinata dengan genit, atau memberi siulan yang terkesan tidak sopan hingga membuat gadis itu harus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"HENTIKAN!" Sebuah bentakkan menggema di taman kecil itu. Suara berat yang khas.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_ Pikir Hinata yang memelankan sedikit langkah kakinya. Ia mengira suara itu milik Sasuke.

"S-sabaku.." Lirih salah seorang mahasiswa dengan suara bergetar.

Seketika runtuhlah harapan Hinata yang mengira kalau suaminya yang membentak pada mahasiswa yang nakal itu. Dan rupa-rupanya…

"Hentikan tingkah bejat kalian. Menyingkir dari hadapanku." Desis pria tinggi yang di panggil dengan Sabaku itu dengan tajam. Dengan wajah dingin dan sorot mata yang datar serta menyeramkan itu membuat para mahasiswa itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu seraya menundukkan sedkit kepalanya pertanda member hormat.

Namun, suara dingin pria itu membuat Hinata bergetar dan dengan susah payah mencoba melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti dan membuat kedua bola matanya melebar. Seseorang sedang menraik pelan lengannya.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu pelan, ia berusaha selembut mungkin tapi mungkin yang terdengar di telinga Hinata seperti desisan seorang hantu.

"A-aku… a-aku ti-tidak a-apa-apa." Sahut Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Hinata tanpa izin. Tarikannya begitu kuat serta cengkramannyapun sangat kuat. Dengan terpaksa Hinata membiarkan tangannya tarik oleh pria itu.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan. Di area parkir yang tak jauh dari taman kecil itu terlihat sosok seorang pria yang berdiri diam dengan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Langit yang memang awalnya sudah mendung terlihat lebih mendung bahkan menggelap. Bukan karena hujan segera turun tapi karena hawa hitam yang menguar dari sosok pria itu yang sangat menggelap. Bahkan semua orang yang berjalan melewatinya merasakan hawa dingin yang menyengat.

.

.

.

"S-sabaku-_san… _t-tolong lepaskan t-tanganku." Lirih Hinata pelan tapi tak berhasil membuar pria di hadapannya itu melepaskan tangannya. "S-Sabaku-_san… "_ Hinata berusaha meninggikan suaranya dan pada akhirnya pun usahanya berhasil yang membuat pria itu melepaskan tangannya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang perpustakaan.

"Maaf,_ sensei._"

"A-arigatou, S-sabaku-_san._"

"Gaara. Panggil aku dengan nama itu." Ucapannya sungguh terkesan datar dan memerintah.

"E-Eh? A-apa?"

"Ingat itu. Nanti aku akan kembali menjemputmu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana." Tukasnya seraya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku penuh dengan tanya. Ia bingung. Apa maksud dari pemuda bernama Gaara itu?

"Tadi itu maksudnya apa?" Gumam Hinata seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menatap sosok Gaara yang sudah menjauh. Merasa sulit dimengerti, Hinata menggidikkan bahunya seraya membuka pintu perpustakaan. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana pintunya terbuka lebar dan ada sosok yang kembali membuat tangan Hinata tertarik dan membawanya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

CKLEK

Pintu terkunci. Atau lebih tepatnya dikunci oleh sosok yang membelakangi Hinata yang terkejut dengan apa yang di alaminya.

"S-sasuke-_senpai_?" Gumam Hinata bingung mendapati Sasuke berada dihadapannya.

"Sasuke-_senpai?_ Cih. Kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu. Menyebalkan." Tukas Sasuke seraya menatap tajam Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh gadis itu terpojok di pintu.

"Siapa bocah itu? Kau menggoda anak kecil? Cih. Sungguh menyedihkannya dirimu. Kau ini gadis macam apa, hah? Aku tak mengira bahwa kau akan menggoda bocah ingusan seperti dia. Lihat dirimu, kau tidak cantik… " Desis Sasuke dingin. Ucapannya begitu kasar dan menusuk. Sungguh teganya. " … dan mata telur rebus- mu itu. Sungguh aneh. Sebaiknya kau mengaca du-"

"H-hentikan! H-hentikan!" Kata-kata itu membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam hingga tanpa sadar dari keduanya, pelupuk mata gadis itu membendung air mata.

"Bicaramu saja tidak benar, bicara tergagap. Siapa yang mau dengan wanita sepertimu itu."

"C-cukup! Ku m-mohon hentikan."

"Apa yang harus dihentikan? Kaulah yang harus ku hentikan sebelum kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan terlihat menyedihkan."

"KU BILANG HENTIKAN, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Hinata benar-benar marah dan kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke. Dengan berani Hinata mengeraskan suaranya hingga membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget.

"K-Kau… Kau sungguh keterlaluan. Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Aku memang seperti ini. Memang benar, aku sungguh aneh… " Hinata mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Matanya sudah terlihat merah dengan air mata yang akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. "… kau bilang 'siapa yang mau dengan gadis sepertiku?' lalu kau itu apa? Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku? Kau… aku sungguh membencimu." Dengan susah payah Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang terdiam kaku. Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam. Dengan langkah cepat, Hinata keluar dari perpustakaan itu, berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke baru sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata saat pintu sudah tertutup. Dengan kesal ia mengcak-ngacak rambutnya. Sungguh ia merutuki apa yang baru saja ia katakan hingga membuat gadis itu menangis. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah melihat Hinata menangis. Meski lemah, tapi gadis itu sangat tegar dan kuat. Dan kini, bentengnya hancur akibat ulah Sasuke. Ia kesal. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih marah saat melihat gadisnya bersama dengan bocah aneh – menurut Sasuke -.

"Hinata." Bisiknya seraya mengantupkan kepalanya ke pintu.

.

.

.

Meski dilimbung rasa sedih dan marah, Hinata tetap menjalani pekerjaannya dengan semaksimal mungkin. Ia tak ingin dibilang tidak professional. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Tak ada senyum manis yang berkembang di bibirnya kala melayani mahasiswa yang hendak meminjam buku. Senyum terkesan memaksa. Itu lah yang disadari oleh Ino. Teman dekat Hinata yang juga adalah asisten dosen fakultas desain. Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Ino bertanya perihal sikapnya yang murung. Dan ia pun tak bisa mencari tahu apa penyebab temannya menjadi seperti itu.

"Sungguh kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

"Sungguh Ino-_chan_. Kau tak perlu cemas. Bukankah kau harus mengajar?" Sahut Hinata tenang meski hati gundah gulana.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku." Pesan Ino seraya meninggalkan Hinata dengan perasaan tidak rela. Gadis pirang itu ingin sekali menanyakan lebih lanjut pada Hinata tetapi berhubung jadwal mengajar akhir-akhir ini padat karena sang dosen sedang ada seminar di Prancis, jadi apa boleh buat.

Setelah kepergian Ino. Hinata kembali mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja yang biasa digunakan oleh para pengunjung. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti pada meja urutan kedelapan. Kepalanya menengadah mencari siapa yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sosok itu datar.

"Minggirlah." Gumam Hinata pelan.

"_Sensei. _Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Jadi bisakah kau minggir?" Tak ada kata-kata Hinata yang biasanya tergagap kala bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan jarak sedekat ini dan memperhatikan kondisinya. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak baik.

"Aku akan minggir kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Lalu, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau tadi menolongku dan sekarang kau brsikap seolah-olah kau peduli padaku."

"Ck. Hei gadis bodoh. Tidakkah kau tahu aku sangat tertarik padamu."

"…"

"Kau pasti berpikir aku sangat aneh dan hanya main-main saja seperti para mahasiswa kurang ajar yang selalu menggodamu, bukan? Aku tidak seperti mereka."

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku memang lebih muda darimu tapi tulus menyukaimu. Dan akan ku pastikan kau menjadi milikku."

"S-sabaku-_san._" Hinata kembali menjadi tergagap saat mendengar pernyataan pria berambut merah itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Gaara, Hinata-_san_." Oh, anak itu sudah berani memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya dan nada dari ucapannya terdengar memerintah dan sangat angkuh. Ia dapat keberanian dari mana hingga berani mendeklarasikan isi hatinya itu.

Sementara Hinata hanya diam terpaku mendengarnya. Ditambah lagi ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi seraya berani mengecup pipi Hinata hingga mau tidak mau membuat rona merah menjalar dengan cepat. Sungguh berani. Sasuke saja tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lunglai dan dirinya yang masih syok atas kejadian siang tadi di perpustakaan. Tentang pernyataan Sabaku Gaara. Seorang pemuda yang usianya lebih muda beberapa tahun mendeklarasikan perasaannya dan ingin Hinata menjadi miliknya. Sungguh konyol dan omong kosong kedengarannya. Terlebih lagi dengan sombongnya ia berani mengecup pipi Hinata. Keterlaluan.

Hinata menghela napas panjang mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedang tidak menentu.

"Hinata."

Langkah gadis itu terhenti dan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dengan lembut itu. Semoga bukan pria berambut merah itu ataupun hantu yang mencoba menculiknya dan menjadikannya istri. Biarpun rambutnya panjang seperti hantu jepang, Sadako. Tapi ia tetaplah manusia dan terlebih sudah menikah.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Terima kasih atas dukungan tuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini. Dan semora sesuai harapan dan berkenan di hati teman-teman.

Dan terima kasih atas waktunya untuk mereview, memberikan saran serta kritiknya.

Well, Mohon berikan saran dan kritik teman-teman… ^_^ v.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU AND I**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Humor ?**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 20 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :**

**You're My Mine**

Hari ini sepertinya benar-benar hari yang melelahkan dan menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak. Pagi-pagi sudah harus menghadapi massa yang anarkis, siapa lagi kalau bukan para penggemarnya. Rasa kesalnya masih belum berakhir. Kembali ia harus menggeram kesal ketika melihat Hinata, sang istri di bawa pergi oleh salah seorang mahasiswa dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat hingga membuatnya berkata kasar dan menghina gadis itu. Menyesal memang. Tentulah ia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu dan membuat orang yang dikasihininya itu menangis. Siangnya setelah makan siang, Sasuke di buat kesal oleh mahasiswanya yang tidak mengerjakan tugas darinya. Jumlahnya tidak sedikit. 89 % di kelasnya saat itu tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan tepat waktu. Sepertinya terjadi pembangkangan.

Inginnya pulang mengajar ia ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata karena sikap kasarnya pagi tadi. Demi mendapatkan maaf dari gadis itu, Sasuke harus rela menurunkan harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikagumi. Narsis? Bukan, memang pada kenyataannya begitu.

Dengan membulatkan tekat seperti bola salju. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata di perpustakaan. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tepat di pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sambil memejamkan mata, Sasuke menghirup udara dalam tuk mengontrol emosi dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

'_Ayo. Uchiha Sasuke, kau pasti bisa.'_ Imbuhnya dalam hati kala ingin memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya tampak aneh dengan tampang Sasuke yang tidak biasanya dengan segala sikap yang diturunkan oleh keluarga Uchiha padanya. Kenapa tidak? Ia mencoba memberikan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya dan tatapan yang selembut mungkin. Itu bukan kebiasaannya. Tapi boleh, kan? Namun, apa yang terjadi. Ia terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Bukan senyum manis yang Nampak melainkan seringai tipis yang mengerikan dan bukan tatapan lembut tapi seorang Sasuke yang sedang mengantuk. Aneh bukan. Tapi usahanya yang ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata dan segala bahasa tubuh yang ingin ia tunjukan patut di beri tepuk tangan.

.

.

.

Pria tinggi itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Dan tepat saat tangan mulai meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Ia mendengar seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Tak pedula siapa itu. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit lebar hingga ia bisa melihat siapa mereka.

Sasuke terkejut dengan siapa orang yang ia lihat dan ditambah dengan pembicaraan mereka hingga membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku memang lebih muda darimu tapi tulus menyukaimu. Dan akan ku pastikan kau menjadi milikku." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan tegas. Dan tentulah siapa lawan bicaranya, Sasuke bisa menebaknya dengan segala cirri khas yang terlihat. Dia Hinata, sang istri.

"S-sabaku-_san._" Hinata kembali menjadi tergagap saat mendengar pernyataan pria berambut merah itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Gaara, Hinata-_san_." Oh, anak itu sudah berani memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya.

Selanjutnya Sasuke tak ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mendengar ucapan lelaki itu sudah membuat telinganya panas dan geram. Ia tak ingin mendengar tanggapan Hinata yang mungkin akan menerima lelaki itu. Mungkin Hinata akan menerima lelaki itu dan meminta cerai darinya mengingat sering mendapat perlakuan dan kata-kata kasar darinya. Akan tetapi, jauh dari lubuk hatinya. Sasuke sungguh tak sanggup jika Hinata benar meminta cerasi darinya.

Dengan mata memerah karena menahan marah seraya mengepal erat kedua tangannya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. Meninggalkan gadis tercinta dan bocah tengik – menurut Sasuke -.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lunglai dan dirinya yang masih syok atas kejadian siang tadi di perpustakaan. Tentang pernyataan Sabaku Gaara. Seorang pemuda yang usianya lebih muda beberapa tahun mendeklarasikan perasaannya dan ingin Hinata menjadi miliknya. Sungguh konyol dan omong kosong kedengarannya. Terlebih lagi dengan sombongnya ia berani mengecup pipi Hinata. Keterlaluan.

Hinata menghela napas panjang mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedang tidak menentu. Kemudian ia meraih kunci apartemen di saku tasnya dan membuka pintu itu. Namun, tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata."

Langkah gadis itu terhenti dan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dengan lembut itu. Semoga bukan pria berambut merah itu ataupun hantu yang mencoba menculiknya dan menjadikannya istri. Biarpun rambutnya panjang seperti hantu jepang, Sadako. Tapi ia tetaplah manusia dan terlebih sudah menikah.

"S-sasuke-_kun?_" Lirih Hinata bingung ketika melihat Sasuke yang mulai berjalan kearahnya dari balik kegelapan yang menaungi tangga darurat tepat di hadapan pintu apartementnya.

"Hinata… Aku…" Bisik Sasuke yang langkahnya tepat di hadapan Hinata dengan jarak yang tidak jauh, mungkin terbilang sangat dekat. Hinata bisa mencium wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Bau parfum dan… alcohol. Alcohol? Sasuke minum?

"S-sasuke-_senpai… _k-kau minum?" Tanya Hinata seraya menutup hidung dengan jari lentiknya.

"Aku… Uchiha Sasuke… Hik… meminta maaf… hik… padamu... hik." Gumam Sasuke terbata-bata dan cegukan akibat pengaruh alcohol. " Hinata… istriku. Ya, kau… adalah istriku…" Tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sangat berbeda di mata Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu yang melihatnya merona merah di kedua pipinya. Manis sekali. Pikir gadis itu.

"Uchiha… Hinata… Aku… adalah suamimu, kau tahu?"

"S-sasuke-_senpai, _kau mabuk. Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu." Pinta hinata seraya meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di bahu mungilnya. Tetapi…

GREP

Sasuke membalik menjadi merangkul gadis itu hingga jarak wajah keduanya hanya beberapa centi. Hinata bisa melihat mata kelam itu menatapnya dengan seksama dan seolah-olah bisa menenggelamkannya ke laut hitam. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa wajah gadis itu merona hebat, merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang bercampur alcohol menerpa wajahnya. Saling berbagi udara yang tercampur. Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas mengangkat dan menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata yang semakin merona.

"S-sasuke-_senpai…_"

"Hinata."

"Aku selalu ingin kau memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-_kun_ '. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya."

"S-sa..suke-_k_hmmfh… "

Tak perlu disangka lagi. Pria yang masih terpengaruh dengan alcohol itu mencium Hinata. Meski terkesan memaksa, tetapi Hinata dapat merasakan setiap sapuan lembut dan manis dari bibir Sasuke. Hingga perlahan membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan ciuman itu. Hinata memekik dalam diam, matanya terpejam erat ketika Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya. Lumatan-lumatan itu perlahan membuat Hinata kembali tenang dan merasakan kembali ciumannya. Ada rasa menggelitik di dada ketika Hinata hanyut dan merasakan ciuman Sasuke. Perlahan kedua tangan Hinata bergerak lemas, sekuat mungkin tangannya mencoba mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke di bagian pinggang. Sasuke masih saja melumat habis penuh kelembutan pada bibir Hinata.

Pasokan udara mulai menipis hingga membuat Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan mengakhiri ciuman pertama bagi keduanya. Hinata terengah-engah dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dan seketika ia dengan terpaksa harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika merasakan beban berat di bahunya. Matanya sedikit melirik beban yang menimpanya. Kemudian mau tidak mau, Hinata menghela napas panjang ketika melihat Sasuke yang jatuh tertidur di bahunya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Seberkas sinar perlahan memasuki ke setiap celah yang terlewati. Menapakkan langkahnya menerangi ruangan yang tak terlalu luas untuk sebuah apartemen sederhana. Sang mentari sudah menyapa sekawannya, memulai hari yang baru dan member cahaya kehidupan di permukaan bumi.

Tampak sepasang anak manusia yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Seorang pria dengan sangat indahnya tertidur di sofa berwarna putih krem. Ia tidur dengan pulas. Sebelah kakinya yang panjang menempati sebagian tempat di sofa bersama dengan tubuhnya dan sebelahnya lagi menggantung hingga menapaki lantai kayu. Bukankah pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara itu seorang gadis tertidur di lantai kayu tak jauh dari sofa itu tanpa alas apapun, hanya pakaian yang dikenakannya, sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya yang indah.

Mereka tampak sangat kelelahan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sangat melelahkan bagi sang gadis karena semenjak beradegan tak sepentasnya – berciuman – didepan pintu apartemen hingga berakhir dengan Sasuke yang kala itu sedang mabuk tertidur di bahu mungil Hinata. Dan membuat gadis itu bersusah payah menggotong tubuh tinggi suaminya memasuki apartemennya. Tentulah dengan tenaga Hinata, ia tak kuat menggotong tubuh Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan pria itu menggelayut indah di bahu Hinata dan gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke. Selama proses membawa Sasuke masuk ke rumah, sesekali pria itu meracau tak jelas bahkan membuat Hinata bersusah payah menahan agar pipinya tidak merona seperti…

"_Hinata… kau adalah milikku…"_

"_Kau dengar itu? Kau istriku… Jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam. Kau mengerti, gadis bodoh?"_

Gadis itu merona bukan hanya karena ia malu atau apa tetapi ia kesal karena dalam keadaan mabukpun pria itu masih saja memanggilnya dengan 'gadis bodoh'.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian dari ruangan itu mulai Nampak tanda-tanda kehidupan dengan mulainya mata sang gadis perlahan mengerjap, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya sekitarnya. Kemudian pertama yang ia lihat hanya langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih, lalu ia mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya seraya bertanya dalam hati mengapa ia bisa berada di ruang tamu. Matanya kembali terpejam dan mencoba berpikir apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Seketika wajahnya menghangat dan menimbulkan rona merah hebat di kedua pipinya kala mengingat hal terjadi padanya atau lebih tepatnya padanya dan Sasuke.

Perlahan Hinata mengumpulkan semua tenaga dan bergegas memasuki kamarnya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba menutupi wajah manisnya tanpa tahu sang pria sudah bangun beberapa menit sebelumnya sambil memijat pelipisnya dan melihat sekilas tingkah aneh Hinata itu.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi yang biasanya dilewatkan dengan sesekali ada perbincangan singkat tetapi kali ini jauh dari kata biasanya. Hinata memakan sarapannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak berani menatap Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya. Sementara pria itu pun demikian, bedanya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lembar Koran. Sebenarnya mereka sedang malu. Mungkin untuk Hinata bisa di mengerti. Namun, bagi Sasuke? Setelah menghilangkan _hangover_-nya, Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, dari tindakan lancangnya hingga saat ia meracau tdak jelas.

"Kita berangkat bersama." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan datar dan membuka keheningan di antara mereka.

"Baik." Bisik Hinata dengan pelan bahkan suaranya hamper tak terdengar.

Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan langkah pelan. Sungguh ia sangat malu dan takut harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi Sasuke. Tak tahukah kau Hinata? Sasukepun merasa demikian, pria itu terus saja merutuki dirinya. Ia mencoba bersikap seolah-olah tak mengingatnya tetapi itu sangat sulit.

"Pakai ini."Lirih Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah _helm_ berwarna putih saat mereka sudah sampai di area parkir apartemen. Merekapun menaiki sepeda motor _sport_ berwarna Hitam. Hari ini tidak biasanya Sasuke mengendarai motor, biasanya ia mengendarai mobil mewahnya kala berangkat kerja.

"Pegangan yang erat." Seru Sasuke seraya meng-gas motornya sekencang mungkin hingga membuat Hinata hampir terjungkal jika saja ia tidak cepat-cepat memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke.

Pelukan Hinata semakin mengerat saat Sasuke menancap gas lagi. Ia sangat ketakutan seraya menimbulkan rona merah. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan ditambah dengan jantungnya yang terpacu dengan cepat secepat laju motornya. Ia senang. Namun, dengan cepat pula ia bisa mengubah raut wajahnya seperti semula. Datar dan sorot mata yang dingin.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di depan perpustakaan sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan berwarna perak melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Sudah beberapa puluh menit ia berdiri disana. Wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran dibalik raut wajah datarnya.

"Tidak biasanya ia terlambat." Gumam pemuda itu pelan. Kembali pemuda itu memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Sabaku-san. Kau sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya pada pemuda itu. Ia heran melihat mahasiswa itu terus saja berdiri disana. "Kau mencari Hinata?"

"Apa dia sudah datang?" Tanya Gaara tanpa basa basi.

"Kau mau mengembalikan buku?"

"…"

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi kelasmu akan segera dimulai. Nanti aku akan sampaikan pada Hinata, kalau kau mencarinya."

"Arigatou, Yamanaka-_sensei_."

Dengan perasaan tidak rela, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah di depannya yang tak terlalu jauh terlihat Hinata dan seorang pria berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Seketika senyum tipis berkembang di bibir pemuda itu tetapi langsung memudar saat menyadari pria yang bersama Hinata itu sedang membawa tas yang ia kenal milik Hinata.

"Hinata-_san_." Seru Gaara berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"S-sabaku-_san."_ Sahut Hinata heran melihat pemuda itu.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan memanggilku begitu, panggil aku Gaara. Mengerti?" Pemuda itu tak mempedulika tatapan tajam yang terlontar dari pria disamping Hinata. Berani sekali Gaara berkata demikian.

"B-baiklah, G-gaara-_san._ A-ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu. Nanti kita makan siang bersama." Ucap Gaara yang terdengar seperti memerintah tanpa peduli membuat empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda itu. Ia sedang marah. Marah karena sungguh berani pemuda itu berkata demikian pada Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa." Lirih Gaara seraya menepuk pelan lengan kiri Hinata dan melengos begitu saja. Namun, baru selangkah ia berjalan…

"Tunggu."

"Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Bersikaplah sopan, bocah."

"Ada masalah?"

"Cih. Berhenti bersikap angkuh. Kau kira kau siapa, berani berkata begitu pada Hinata. Kau ini masih kecil, jadi lebih baik kau belajar dengan benar."

"S-sasuke-_kun…_" Lirih Hinata merasa sudah tidak enak hati dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia tahu pasti akan terjadi lebih buruk lagi jika ia tidak menghentikan Sasuke segera mungkin.

"Tak peduli bagaimana sikapku pada Hinata-_san._ Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Tukas Gaara membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang semakin tajam dan hawa yang menguar dari tubuhnya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Hinata-_san?_ Berani sekali kau memanggilnya begitu? Apa seperti ini sikap seorang mahasiswa? Memuakkan."

"Lalu, kau ini siapa? Berani melarangku, Uchiha-_sensei_." Ucap Gaara tak kalah tajamnya seraya penuh dengan penekanan.

"KAU." Geram Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Demi Hinata, ia mencoba menahan emosinya tapi ini sudah melewati batasnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun… _S-sabaku -_san…_ Hentikan. Kumohon hentikan."

"Hinata-_san, _sudah aku katakan jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku 'Gaara'." Tukas Gaara dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hei Bocah Merah!"

"S-sasuke-_kun…_ ayo. K-kita pergi saja." Lirih Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sasuke tapi pria itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. "S-sebaiknya k-kau kembali ke k-kelasmu." Lirih Hinata pada Gaara dan beranjak pergi dari pemuda itu dengan sebisa mungkin menarik Sasuke dari sini. Bisa runyam jika ia tidak bertindak cepat.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tukas Sasuke seraya menghempaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata. "Kau ini Kenapa, hah?"

"A-apa yang 'kenapa'?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Rupanya kau memang berencana menjalin hubungan dengan bocah itu?" Desis Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah.

"A-apa maksudmu? B-bukan i-itu maksudku…"

"Lalu apa? Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh. Dia hanya akan menyakitimu, tidakkah kau sadar?"

"M-menyakitiku?" Bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Kepala tertunduk dalam. Ucapan-ucapan Sasuke selama beberapa hari ini berputar di kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi teringat dengan setiap kata kasarnya, sikap yang dingin, cuek dan selalu membuat Hinata menjadi serba salah. Terlebih dengan keingingan pria itu yang ingin pernikahan mereka menjadi rahasia bagi khalayak. Sungguh semakin membuat Hinata bingung dibuatnya. Apa salahnya hingga pria itu bersikap demikian padanya.

"K-kenapa?"Lirih Hinata masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua mata indahnya menatap lantai beton atap gedung.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikirnya.

"K-kenapa k-kau bersikap b-begini padaku? S-sebenarnya a-apa m-maumu? K-kau s-selalu saja menyebutku 'gadis bodoh'… k-kadang k-kau menghinaku… k-kau s-selalu b-berkata k-kasar padaku…k-kadang k-kau bersikap lembut tapi k-kau pun bersikap d-dingin padaku… k-kadang k-kau s-senang m-maksakan kehendakmu… s-sekarang k-kau bersikap s-seolah-olah kau peduli padaku… a-aku sungguh tidak mengerti… KENAPA SASUKE-_KUN_?" Desis Hinata perlahan meninggikan suaranya dan bersamaan dengan setetes air bening menetes dari pelipuk matanya.

"Hinata…" Bisik Sasuke terkejut dan heran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata sekarang. Kedua mata kelam itu terbelalak saat melihat ke lantai beton dengan beberapa tanda bekas tetesan air. Ia bisa menduga. Hinata menangis. Itu semua karenanya.

"Hinata… Aku…"

.

.

.

To Be Countinue…

Akhirnya bisa update juga… semakin lama kesibukan semakin datang… kegiatan dan kewajibanku semakin bertambah… memang beginilah hidup…

Gomen untuk yang menunggu Chap selanjutnya#terlalu PeDe – nggak ada yang nunggu - # dari fic MY LOST MY LUCK untuk sementara belum bisa aku update… sebenarnya sedang dalam mengetikan tetapi tiba-tiba ditengah jalan aku kurang inspirasi dan lagi kurang bersemangat. Jadi, bingung deh…

Okelah, semoga ini bisa menjadi salah satu penggantinya…

Dan terima kasih tuk review dan masukannya… aku terima dnegan senang hati dan semoga tidak bosan tuk membaca fic aneh ini…

Mohon kritik serta saran… Review Please…^_^ v.


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU AND I**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Humor ?**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 20 tahun**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lama sekali ya… ni baru di update pasti bosan menunggu ya… #nggak ada yang nunggu#

Lagi-lagi karena banyak kegiatan yang menyita waktu… Terlebih jadi ikut sibuk untuk mengurus yang pada Ujian… well, yang sudah melaksanakan UN semuanya aku doakan semoga bisa lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Amin

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :**

**Forgive Me, Please…**

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Dan sungguh membuatku bingung dan kesal. Sikapnya selalu membuatku serba salah karenanya. Sampai kapan akan berakhir. Setiap hari sikapnya selalu saja berbeda. Terkadang ia bersikap manis. Terkadang ia begitu posesif. Terkadang ia bersikap dingin dan kasar. Dan kini ia bersikap egois. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang terjadi padaku. Dan semua karenanya. Berawal dengan sikap egoisnya yang ingin menikah denganku dan tak ingin dipublikasikan. Apa maksudnya. Dan bodohnya aku menerimanya begitu saja hanya karena alasan _Tou-san _ingin mempererat kekerabatan dengan keluarga Uchiha – terlebih memang pemuda Uchiha itu dengan arogannya mengungkapkan keinginannya tuk meminangku setelah beberapa kali 'kencan buta' yang direncanakan ayahku dan orang tuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan bahkan sangat hancur berantakan - dan pada akhirnya rasa baktiku pada _Tou-san _menjadi taruhannya. Bukan sekedar alasan yang klise tetapi semua kembali padaku yang sejujurnya sudah terjerat dengan pemuda arogan itu. Alasan mengapa ia meloloskan perjodohan itupun tak ku mengerti.

Terkadang terus menerus berada dalam pernikahan yang tak ada kemajuan sedikitpun membuatku lelah dan hampir menyerah, terlebih dengan sikap pemuda itu. Impianku menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baikpun sepertinya akan tertunda. Mungkin tidak untuk pernikahan ini. Dan terkadang aku ingin mempertanyakan posisiku dan arti diriku sebenarnya pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti saat berada tepat di hadapan sebuah komplek apartement. Kepala menengadah menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu. Sesaat ia menghela napas panjang seraya mengigit bibit bawahnya. Sebuah keraguan dan ketakutan terbesit dihatinya. Ia ragu untuk masuk kesana. Ia takut menghadapi Sasuke. Ia menyesal berkata kasar pada pemuda itu tetapi saat itu kalimat itulah yang muncul dalam benaknya. Kembali gadis manis itu menghela napas panjang seraya menguatkan hatinya tuk menghadapi segala konsekuensinya. Bagaimanapun besarnya masalah, ia tak boleh melarikan diri.

"Kau pasti bisa…" Bisik Hinata menyemangati dirinya seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung apartement.

Jantung berdetak cepat. Keringat dingin membasahi kedua tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap sepatu putih yang sedang dikenakannya. Ia masih terus memikirkan bagaimana nanti ia menghadapi Sasuke dan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Pikirannya masih berputar mencari jalan hingga tak sadar bahwa lift sudah mengantarkannya ke lantai delapan. Wajahnya terkejut ketika pintu lift tersebut sudah terbuka. Dengan mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift.

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan tampan berdiri di sebuah taman yang menghadap ke sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Taman yang ditata indah dan berbentuk seperti jurang kecil dengan pagar berwarna hitam mengelilingi pinggiran jurang kecil itu. Dan kedua tangan pemuda itu berpegangan pada pagar tersebut seraya menatap lurus ke arah gedung itu yang tak lain adalah apartementnya. Sesekali terdengar suara helaan napas panjang darinya.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…" Gumam pemuda itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman tersebut.

.

.

.

Meskipun sudah kembali bertemu dan melakukan segala aktivitas seperti biasanya tetapi diantara kedua orang itu belum juga saling berbicara. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka saling terdiam. Sekalipun berbicara hanya mengenai hal-hal perlu saja. Tidak ada obrolan ringan ataupun lainnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kerjanya –perpustakaan- dengan langkah pelan dan kepala yang terus menunduk. Sesekali ia menghela napas panjang. Akhir-akhir ini harinya terasa begitu berat dan melelahkan. Terlebih harus menghadapi pemuda berambut merah itu yang tak mau menyerah sedikitpun untuk menjalin hubungan dekat dengannya dan berkali-kali pula Hinata mencari alasan untuk menolak pemuda itu –ingin berteman saja-. Alhasil, selalu saja sama seperti saat ini, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan sudah berdiri pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di dalam saku celananya.

"Hinata-_san._"

"Gaara-_san…_ a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Menunggumu." Singkat sekali. Samar terlihat kedua mata _jade _itu tampak bersinar ketika melihat Hinata tepat didepannya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Sepertinya kita perlu bicara." Ia berbicara tanpa tergagap sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Kali ini harus benar-benar membuat pemuda ini menghentikan sikapnya yang selama ini –membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman- secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini tampak jelas bahwa hari-hari Sasuke sangat kacau. Segala yang direncakannya beerakhir dengan kegagalan dan berantakan. Ia benar-benar frustasi kali ini. Beberapa kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengungkapkan segala perasaannya pada gadis itu. Rencana permintaan maafpun gagal. Perang batin terus bergejolak dalam dirinya. Harga diri tinggi seorang Uchiha sudah terlalu mendarah daging dalam setiap aliran darahnya dan itu semakin membuatnya tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Sesekali pemuda itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya –yang memang sudah acak-acakkan- seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Entah apa yang membawanya kesana padahal tidak ada jadwal kegiatan. Tak berselang beberapa lama, langkah besarnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok orang yang sangat dikasihininya berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan bersama pemuda yang telah mengganggu hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba napas memburu, sorot matanya semakin tajam, tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Sedang apa pemuda kurang ajar itu bersama dengan istrinya. Pikir Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerakan mereka dengan seksama.

Bola mata hitam pekatnya bergerak mengikuti langkah dua orang yang tak jauh jaraknya dari posisinya. Dua sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan tak lama menghilang pada belokan pertama yang bisa diketahui bahwa arah menuju tangga.

'Kemana mereka?' Sasuke dengan cepat mengikuti langkah mereka. Ia tak mau kehilangan jejaknya.

Hinata dan Gaara sudah melewati dua lantai yang membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa tujuan mereka adalah atap gedung. Tapi untuk apa? Sasuke semakin penasaran dan emosinya ikut memuncak. Apa-apaan mereka, berduaan ke atap gedung.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_san._ Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sabaku Gaara… A-aku ingin… A-aku ingin… k-kau mengakhiri semuanya. K-kita…"

"Mengakhiri? Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata sungguh sulit mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dilain pihak ia ingin Gaara menghentikan perasaannya terhadap Hinata dan pula Hinata tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Gaara karena apa yang akan di katakan nanti.

Perlahan Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Sabaku-_san_… akan lebih baik jika-"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Selalu saja memanggilku dengan nama keluarga. Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi?" Desis Gaara tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar seraya memincingkan sebelah matanya dengan tajam. "Lalu.. Apa maksudmu dengan mengakhiri? Mengakhiri perasaanku padamu? Begitu maksudmu?" Gaara mulai tak suka dengan situasi dan pembicaraan ini.

"B-bukan begitu… maksudku.. A-aku ingin k-kau-"

"Jangan menenuimu lagi?" emosi Gaara tampak meningkat. Ia mendengus kesal. "Omong kosong."

"K-ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu. Bisa, kan?"

Selang beberapa saat Gaara bisa tenang sejenak. Matanya terpejam seraya menghela napas panjang lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya hingga menampilkan sorot mata yang tenang dan datar.

"J-jujur, aku m-menghargai dan berterima kasih karena k-kau mau m-menyukaiku… j-jadi aku…" Hinata diam sejenak tuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Sementara sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan tangan kanannya erat-erat. Tanpa mendengar ucapan Hinata selanjutnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan penuh rasa marah. Ia tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ia sungguh kesal pada dirinya sendiri bahkan bisa dibilang orang yang paling bodoh karena tidak bisa mempertahankan orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

.

.

.

"_Sensei_!" Seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Warna yang sangat tak lazim. Wajahnya berhias senyum manis yang berusaha ia tampilkan demi seseorang yang ia panggil itu. "_Sensei_, dari tadi aku mencarimu. Dan ternyata kau ada disini." Suaranya pun dibuat semanis mungkin.

"..." Sementara yang dipanggilpun tak menyahut ataupun tak peduli dengan sikap yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Ia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku mencarimu karena aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_sensei_… bisakah kau berhenti sebentar? Kalau kau berjalan terus bagaimana aku bisa bertanya padamu?" Keluh gadis itu seraya mendengus kecil.

Sasuke sejak semula sudah malas menanggapi gadis itu terlebih dengan emosinya yang sedang meningkat membuatnya semakin kesal dan marah akan gangguan dari gadis itu. Tak lama langkahnya terhenti, sejenak kedua matanya terpejam seraya menghela napas keras lalu mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap gadis yang berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Kedua bola mata pekat itu menatap tajam bola mata senada dengan rerumputan.

"Haruno. Berhenti mengangguku. Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku." Desis Sasuke seraya menyorot tajam pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Rupanya gadis itu tak takut dengan raut wajah Sasuke. Meski demikian, kedua kakinya sudah cukup gemetar namun sebisa mungkin ditahannya.

Bila di ingat lagi. Gadis itu memang kerap mencari perhatian dari Sasuke. Berbagai macam tingkah dan tindakan telah gadis itu lakukan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ah… begini lusa Karin-_chan_ akan berulang tahun, apa kau bisa pergi ke pestanya bersamaku? Karena aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menemaniku selain kau yang ada dibenakku saat itu." Tutur Haruno Sakura.

Ia tak tahu kalau begitu mendengar penuturannya membuat kedutan urat di dahi Sasuke semakin bertambah.

"Apa hanya ini yang ingin kau tanyakan, hah?" Desis Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Iya." Sahut Sakura dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku." Geram Sasuke menyorot tajam dan dalam seakan-akan bisa membunuh seseorang hanya dengan tatapannya saja seraya melengos pergi.

Sementara gadis itu terdiam kaku, tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Ia sangat terkejut dan syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dan menakutkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

"J-jujur, aku m-menghargai dan berterima kasih karena k-kau mau m-menyukaiku… j-jadi aku…" Hinata diam sejenak tuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "T-tapi… Aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Meski ingin pun, a-aku tetap tak bisa. G-gomen…"

"Begitu? Apa ada alasan lain?" Gaara sungguh sulit menerima apa yang ia dengar.

"A-alasan? A-aku memang ada alasan lain…" Hinata mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya seraya menundukkan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang ia yakini sedang mewarnai kedua pipinya.

"Ada… orang lain?" Tebak Gaara memincingkan sebelah matanya seraya tersenyum getir walau terlihat sangat tipis. Sungguh ia kecewa dan kesal. Dan ia bisa menduga jawabannya meski Hinata tak menjawabnya secara langsung. Itu semua sudah terlihat dari Hinata yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jadi begitu? Aku tahu."

"G-gomen ne… " Bisik Hinata seraya mencoba melihat raut wajah Gaara dari sela-sela poni ratanya yang unik.

Sementara pemuda berambut merah itu hanya terdiam dan menatap tajam pada Hinata yang masih menunduk dalam diam. Jujur saja, ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah ditolak namun disisi lain egonya berkata untuk tetap mencoba berusaha tuk menyakinkan gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dihadapannya itu bahwa Gaara pantas berada disisinya.

Lama mereka berdiri dalam diam. Tak ada satu gerakanpun yang terjadi. Semilir angin lembut berhembus di antara mereka hingga membawa helaian rambut panjang Hinata ikut menari bersama begitupun dengan rambut merah pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, keheningan dan diamnya Gaara membuat Hinata tenggelam dalam gelisah dan… takut. Ya, takut. Takut menyakiti pemuda itu.

Akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku mengerti. Boleh aku tahu siapa orangnya?"

"E-eh?" Sontak Hinata mengangkat kepalanya hingga menatap langsung mata pemuda itu. "E-eto… A-ano…" Hinata semakin gugup dan rona merahpun menghias jelas di pipinya.

"Tidak apa… Kau jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Gaara-_san_…"

"Senang rasanya, kau kembali memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"E-eh?" Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan penyataan Gaara dan terlebih dnegan raut wajahnya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Dan semakin bertambah bahkan sangat terkejut dengan langkah Gaara yang perlahan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat dan terlebih dengan ucapan pemuda berambut merah itu selanjutnya.

"Jangan kau kira aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Tidak mungkin. Sekali aku menginginkan sesuatu maka aku tak akan melepaskannya dan harus mendapatkannya walau bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Gaara penuh penekanan seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang diam terpaku. Sungguh tak percaya.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki dengan lesu. Ia semakin merasa frustasi dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Belum selesai masalahnya dengan Sasuke dan sekarang bertambah Gaara yang bisa dihadapi dengan mudah, seperti perkiraannya sebelumnya.

Sungguh terbesit di hati dan pikirannya untuk meminta bantuan pada Sasuke. Namun, langkah gadis itu terhenti saat melihat Sasuke dengan salah satu mahasiswi cantik. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan… dekat –menurut pandangan Hinata- dan terlebih saat gadis itu mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke dengan manja. Hinata bisa bersumpah kalau ia merasa ribuan jarum menancap dalam-dalam pada jantungnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Dan kakinya pun terasa seperti gunung es di Kutub Utara yang meleleh akibat pemanasan global.

Yang Hinata tahu gadis itu mahasiswi yang sangat terkenal. Dia cantik, pandai dan supel. Dan Hinata juga tahu kalau kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tertarik pada suaminya dan sungguh ia tak pernah mengiranya jika akan sampai terjadi seperti ini. Gadis itu mencoba mendekati suaminya –dari pengamatan Hinata saat ini-, Hinata menampik kabar tersebut dengan menganggap bahwa gadis itu hanya sekedar mengagumi asisten dosennya itu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin tahu apa yang Sasuke bicarakan dengan gadis itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi keberaniannya semakin menciut begitu melihat bola mata kelam Sasuke.

Mereka masih saja saling terdiam dalam keheningan. Hampir sehari sudah yang terlewatkan semenjak pertengkaran mereka waktu itu. Dan di antara mereka belum ada juga yang berinisiatif tuk mengawali pembicaraan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya seraya menyantap makan malam yang sudah ia sediakan untuknya dan Sasuke. Tak lama terdengar suara telepon berdering memecahkan keheningan itu. Hinata beranjak menghampiri meja telepon yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka dan ternyata Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat telepon itu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang biasanya datar dan dingin tiba-tiba berubah. Ia terlihat sedang menahan kesal dan sorot matanya tajam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah tengik?" Tukasnya saat menjawab telepon dan seperti itulah yang terdengar di telinga Hinata.

"Cih. Beraninya kau menelponnya. Besar juga nyalimu."

Hinata masih tak tahu siapa yang menelpon itu.

"Hubunganku dengan Hinata tak ada urusannya denganmu, bocah. Dan kuperingkatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah kau mendekati Hinata meski secuilpun maka kau akan tahu akibatnya." Sasuke menggeram keras. Ia sungguh marah.

Kali ini Hinata mulai bisa menerka siapa yang ada di seberang telepon. Ya ampun, mungkinkah Gaara? Bagaimana mungkin… Benak Hinata berseru. Dan berikutnya yang gadis itu dengar adalah suara gagang telepon yang dibanting.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_" Hinata mencoba menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan berhubungan dengan bocah merah itu tapi kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku, Hinata?" Tukas Sasuke dengan suara yang meninggi.

"M-maksu-"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Apa akibatnya jika kau terus berhubungan dengannya?"

"T-tapi… A-aku tidak-"

"Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kau sudah menikah, Hinata? Atau kau ingin terus berhubungan dengannya untuk mengakhiri pernikahan kita? Begitukah?"

Hinata merasa sangat tertohok mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang menuduhnya sedemikian rupa. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah berpikir demikan. Sasuke terus saja menuduhnya yang tidak pada kenyataannya. Matanya menatap tajam pada bola mata indah milik Hinata. Napas pemuda itu terdenga samar-samar sedikit memburu.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_ i-itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Lirih Hinata pelan tanpa menatap langsung pada mata Sasuke. Ia takut. "A-aku sungguh tidak mengerti. K-katakan S-Sasuke-_kun…_ k-kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Dikedua pelupuk mata gadis manis itu sudah membendung air matanya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sesak sekali. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"A-aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir u-untuk… u-untuk mengakhiri pernikahan kita, a-aku sangat ingin membuat pernikahan kita lebih baik. D-dan… a-aku tak pernah berpikir untuk berhubungan dengan Sabaku t-tetapi… kenapa kau?" Tumpah sudah air mata itu. Jatuh sudah cairan bening itu hingga membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke mencelos mendengar penuturan Hinata terlebih saat melihat Hinata menengadahkan kepala hingaa memperlihatkan air mata yang jatuh dari kedua bola mata indah yang sangat dikaguminya. Bola mata yang membuatnya terpikat jauh dan dalam pada sosok Hinata. Namun, sekarang kembali ia membuat sosok itu bersedih karenanya. Pemuda itu merasa dadanya ditusuk beribu jarum beracun yang mematikan. Sungguh ia tidak ingin lagi membuat gadis itu menangis karenanya.

"H-Hinata… A-aku…"

"K-kau sungguh jahat. A-apa kau membenciku hingga k-kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Tidak, Hinata. Tidak seperti itu…" Rasanya napas pemuda itu terasa tercekat. "Ku mohon jangan menangis."

Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan kedua tangannya, meraih kedua pipi Hinata dan dengan lembut Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan mata yang menatap Hinata dengan nanar. Tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar harus mengenyahkan sejenak harga dirinya.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis." Ulang Sasuke. " Aku yang salah. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku hingga aku bersikap begini padamu. Aku mohon,maafkan aku…" Kedua tangan besar itu masih bertahan merangkum wajah Hinata. Hati pemuda itu terasa sangat sakit dan pedih melihat gadis itu menangis –lagi- karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Akhirnya Chapter 4 terselesaikan juga dari sekian lamanya tertunda.

Semoga bisa memuaskan teman-teman semuanya… gomen kalau ada kesalahan yang sangat mendalam di chap ini…

Untuk itu mohon silahkan berikan kritik dan sarannya…

REVIEW, PLEASE…. ^_^ v


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU AND I**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Humor ?**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 20 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 :**

**You are My Wife and I am Your Husband**

"Ku mohon jangan menangis." Ulang Sasuke. " Aku yang salah. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku hingga aku bersikap begini padamu. Aku mohon,maafkan aku…" Kedua tangan besar itu masih bertahan merangkum wajah Hinata. Hati pemuda itu terasa sangat sakit dan pedih melihat gadis itu menangis –lagi- karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"K-kau sungguh jahat… hiks… k-kau jahat… hiks… S-sasuke-_kun_…" Hinata masih terisak.

"Aku tahu. Ya, aku tahu aku jahat." Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Hinata seperti itu. Tanpa berpikir lagi Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Hingga perlahan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Hinata sambil sesekali mengesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Tanpa henti-hentinya Sasuke terus berucap maaf. Semua tindak kasarnya sungguh diluar dugaannya sendiri.

Dengan berlangsungnya waktu, isakan Hinata perlahan mulai mereda. Terbukti dengan kedua tangan mungilnya memegang erat kemeja Sasuke hingga mengerut. Disisi lain, meski ia kesal dan marah pada pemuda itu tetapi terbesit di hatinya bahwa ia senang Sasuke bersedia mengakui kesalahannya.

.

.

.

.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_"

"Hn."

"S-sesak…" Lirih Hinata dengan tangis yang sudah mereda. Detik demi detik tak terasa sebuah rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Apa?" Entah apa Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan maksud Hinata atau ia memang sengaja melakukan itu. Pemuda berambut mencuat di bagian belakang itu masih setia mengesapi wewangian di bagian bahu dan leher Hinata dengan perlahan-lahan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"S-sasuke-_kun…"_

"Hn."

"S-sasuke-_kun…"_

"Hn."

"P-pelukanmu… sesak."

"Hn." Pemuda itu terlihat mencoba menulikan pendengarannya.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_ A-ayolah…"

"Aku tahu…" Dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Hingga terdengar pelan suara helaan napas dari Hinata tetapi ia kembali dikejutkan dengan tindakan lain dari Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itu menyentuh penuh kelembutan dengan tangan kanannya pada pipi kiri Hinata. Sementara tangan yang lain tetap bertahan pada punggung gadis manis itu bahkan perlahan turun hingga sampai pada bagian pinggang gadis itu. Matanya menatap gadis itu dengan lembut seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata." Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan dan lembut.

"I-iya…" Hinata ingin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu namun untuk bergerak saja sangat sulit, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Mata kelam itu seakan-akan membuatnya sulit berkutik.

"Kau istriku, kan?"

"I-iya…"

"Aku suamimu, kan?"

"T-tentu saja."

"Kau tahu?"

"N-nani?"

"Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah membencimu. Mungkin akan terdengar konyol bagimu tapi sejujurnya aku sungguh takut kau berhubungan dengan pemuda itu dan meninggalkanku sehingga tanpa sadar aku bersikap kasar padamu. Aku takut kau dekat dengannya. Duniaku terasa sesak ketika melihat pemuda itu berada di dekatmu, seakan-akan hari-hariku akan berakhir. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tetap berada di sisiku. Bantu aku. Tolong aku, Hinata. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu," Aku Sasuke tanpa sadar. Bukan berarti pemuda itu tidak tulus mengucapkannya hanya saja seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

Tampaknya Sasuke memang benar-benar mengenyahkan harga diri dan arogansinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Namun, terkadang memang harus seperti itu jika ingin mempertahankan sesuatu yang dicintai dan berharga.

Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengar. Warna merah dipipinya semakin kuat.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan sang sinar mulai menampakkan cahaya. Seulas sinarnya memasuki segala celah yang ada untuk memberikan kehangatannya.

Sepasang mata indah perlahan mengerjap pelan. Mata bulatnya melihat langit-langit kamar yang masih seperti biasa. Hingga ada suatu pergerakan yang membuatnya terhenyak dan mengembalikan kenyataan yang sejenak terlupakan. Sepasang tangan kekar menariknya tuk mendekat pada sosok yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Hinata mengingat sesuatu hingga sebuah rona merah menjalari pipinya di pagi hari. ia teringat seuntaian kata-kata indah dari mulut Sasuke. Kata-kata yang tak biasa untuk pemuda itu.

Perlahan ditengokkannya kepala gadis itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah wajah dengan mata tertutup. Wajahnya sangat tampan, pikir Hinata seraya menelusuri setiap sudut pada wajah itu. Wajah suaminya. Hinata sangat mensyukuri segala yang diberikan oleh sang Pencipta termasuk perubahan sikap keduanya setelah pertengkaran yang membuatnya sangat lelah.

"Apa begitu tampan?" Tanya sang pemilik wajah dengan mata masih tertutup membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"E-eh? K-kau sudah bangun…" Betapa malunya Hinata saat tertangkap basah sedang menatap _intens_ sang pemilik wajah.

"Hn." Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya hingga menampakkan bola mata kelamnya.

Dengan menahan malu, Hinata perlahan menyingkap selimut tebal berwarna Deep Blue. Selimut yang memberikan kehangatan di malam yang dingin pada mereka.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa Hinata bisa bangun dari tidurnya dengan Sasuke di sampingnya? Apa mereka tidur bersama? Apa yang terjadi?

Entah bagaimana itu terjadi. Hinata sendiri merasa heran. Seingatnya, ia dan Sasuke memang sudah berbaikan tapi… Yang pasti kejadiannya berlangsung cepat hingga kini gadis itu terbangun di kamar yang bukan menjadi kamar yang biasa dipakainya. Dan sungguh bisa dipastikan tidak ada kejadian yang khusus. Lihatlah, mereka masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Hinata mulai beranjak. Namun, gerakan gadis itu tertahan oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang mengunci pergerakannya di pinggang Hinata.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_"

"Aku masih mengantuk."

"T-tidurlah… tapi… S-sasuke-_kun…_"

"Hn."

"B-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?"

"Kau disini saja. Temani aku tidur."

"T-tapi… A-aku…"

"Kenapa?"

"Errr… A-ano… Aku harus bersiap-siap."

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"A-aku harus ke toko buku… ada beberapa buku yang harus dibeli untuk menambah koleksi bacaan di perpustakaan," tutur Hinata seraya memcoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah." Terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Dan keduanya beranjak dari ranjang. Padahal ia ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Selagi hubungan mereka membaik, pikir Sasuke dalam benaknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap pemuda itu hingga sosoknya menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Hinata hanya terpaku mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Perlahan sebuah senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Ia senang. Ya, Hinata senang terlebih dengan nada bicara yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Ada kelembutan, kehangatan, dan sifatnya yang posesif bisa terdengar di telinga gadis itu, meski tersamarkan oleh bahasa tubuhnya yang datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini bukan hari minggu atau hari libur nasional. Kenapa sosok yang sangat ditunggu dan diharapkan tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang begitu gigih melancarkan 'serangannya' untuk mendapatkan gadis yang di inginkan. Pemuda yang dikenal malas bangun pagi itu, bersedia merelakan mengurangi waktu tidurnya hanya untuk berangkat pagi ke kampus dan bisa bertemu sapa dengan gadis itu. Sudah hampir waktunya makan siang namun gadis yang ditunggu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan itu membuat pemilik wajah datar dan cukup 'menyeramkan' itu resah dibuatnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya itu saja, pemuda itu bahkan rela melewatkan dua mata kuliah wajib yang harus di ikutinya.

Dengan langkah terlihat gontai, pemuda berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan yang 'membosankan' itu. Tak lama setelah beberapa kakinya melangkah, ia mendengar dua orang pemuda yang berpapasan dengannya sedang membicarakan hal yang membuat harus memasang pendengarannya dengan tajam.

"Benarkah?" seru pemuda yang diketahui berambut pirang.

"Aku tak mungkin salah lihat. Aku sungguh melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku melihat Hyuuga-_sensei _dan Uchiha-_sensei_ sedang berada di toko buku di ujung jalan sana," tutur pemuda satunya yang berambut Dark Brown.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Apa mereka punya hubungan? Kau mungkin hanya salah melihat," elak pemuda berambut pirang masih tak percaya.

"Sungguh. Bukan hanya aku saja yang melihat tetapi mahasiswa dari Fakultas Kesenian pun ikut melihatnya. Mereka tampak berbeda. Terlihat sangat dekat," jelas pemuda berambut Dark Brown.

Sepertinya bukan kaum perempuan saja yang senang bergosip tetapi kaum lelaki pun demikian.

Kembali pada pemuda berambut merah yang mendengar dengan seksama hal yang sedang mereka perbincangkan. Ia tampak geram mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Ingin sekali 'menyerang' dua pemuda itu yang berbicara sembarangan. Namun, logikanya mencegah perbuatan kekanakann seperti itu. Seseorang tak boleh asal 'menyerang' ketika mendengar berita apapun sebelum mengecek dahulu kebenarannya. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Gaara mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan pemuda-pemuda itu. Ia ingin mengetahui kebenarannya.

Hinata memang pernah mengaku padanya bahwa gadis itu sedang menyukai seseorang tetapi tak memberitahu siapa pemuda beruntung itu. Mungkinkah pemuda itu adalah asisten dosen 'sok tahu' yang sangat dibencinya itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih ada buku lain yang mau kau beli?" tanya Sasuke sambil memilah-milah buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"M-mungkin tinggal buku _Psikologi_ terbaru," sahut Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Ayo." Sasuke meletakkan dua buku yang sebelumnya ia pegang dan kemudian meraih tangan Hinata menuju tempat buku yang sedang dicari gadis itu.

"E-eh?"

Awalnya gadis manis itu terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang menarik tangannya dan memegangnya dengan erat. Namun, sebuah senyum kecil terpantri di bibirnya. Ia senang tindakan kecil suaminya. Ada perubahan kecil dari pemuda itu yang secara tidak langsung saat merasakan genggaman erat di tangannya ada sikap posesif dan rasa ingin memiliki yang tercermin dari sana.

Yang Hinata tahu seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mau mengenggam tangan seorang perempuan di depan umum seperti sekarang ini.

"Sasuke-_kun…_ pelankan sedikit langkahmu," lirih Hinata pelan. Ia tak sanggup mengimbangi langkah besar Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

Bukannya memelankan langkahnya, Sasuke malah semakin menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya melangkah cepat.

"Sasuke-_kun…_"

"Hn."

Langkah pemuda itu terkesan sangat terburu-buru dan … tidak sabar.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan. Seorang pemuda yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka, menggeram kesal dengan tangan yang mengepal dengan erat. Gaara. Ia telah membuktikan apa yang didengarnya. Penampikan yang ia coba mengenai kabar tersebut luntur sudah. Sebuah kebenaran ada didepan matanya. Gadis yang berhasil menarik hatinya sedang bersama dengan pemuda lain.

"Brengsek," gumam Gaara seraya menahan amarah. Apakah karena pemuda itu hingga Hinata berusaha menolaknya? Pemuda itukah yang dicintai Hinata? Apa kelebihan yang dimiliki pemuda itu yang tidak ada pada dirinya?

Sepertinya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan bertepuk sebelah tangan akan berusaha membandingkan dirinya dengan rival cintanya. Setiap kisah percintaan selalu terjadi seperti itu. Rasa sulit bahkan sangat sulit untuk menerima kekalahan -yang pada dasarnya cinta bukan sebuah pertarungan- tersirat dalam benak mereka yang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Ucap Hinata seraya menghela napas panjang begitu keluar dari toko buku. " A-arigatou ne, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Berkat kau… pekerjaanku bisa cepat terselesaikan."

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan toko tersebut. Sebelah tangan Sasuke membawa beberapa buku yang dibelinya dan beberapa buku untuk koleksi perpustakaan Universitas Konoha. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi buku yang harus dibawa tapi tidak mungkin mereka membawanya semua. Sehingga, sisa buku-buku itu akan di kirim langsung ke kampus.

Baru beberapa melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam benak Sasuke."T-tunggu dulu," kata Hinata seraya menarik pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"B-bukankah kau harus bekerja? B-bagaimana mungkin kau bisa…" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut jika Sasuke melalaikan pekerjaannya demi membantunya membeli keperluan perpustakaan. "… jangan bilang kau… membolos karena aku."

Pemuda itu terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Hinata. Hingga timbul suatu ide dibenaknya.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa hingga aku rela meninggalkan pekerjaanku untukmu, hah? Pekerjaanku itu sangat penting bagiku, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya hanya demi gadis sepertimu. Jangan mengkhayal." Sasuke menampakkan kembali sikapnya yang berbicara ketus dan kasar. Dan rupanya sangat berefek pada Hinata. Lihat saja raut wajahnya berubah kesal yang tertutupi oleh helaian poninya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menyesal karena telah bertanya pada pemuda itu, pikir Hinata seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap setiap gerakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. Rasanya ingin tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Hinata. Gadis itu pasti sangat kesal mendengar ucapannya.

"Ayo."

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan kembali langkah mereka. Tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menginstruksi pergerakan mereka.

"Hinata-_san._"

Suara yang sangat dikenal Sasuke. Suaranya yang membuatnya emosi setengah mati.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang memanggil istrinya. Matanya menyorot tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Sedan apa kau disini, hah?" desis Sasuke.

"Gaara-_san…_" lirih Hinata pelan membuat Sasuke tak senang mendengarnya. Perlahan tangan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Mau apa kau, Sabaku."

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha."

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika menyangkut dengan Hinata," tukas Sasuke seraya menarik Hinata ke belakang punggungnya.

"Hinata-_san,_ apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?"

"A-ano… A-aku…"

"Berapa _IQ_-mu hingga kau tak mengerti juga. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Hinata."

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Uchiha."

"KAU!" Sasuke sangat geram dengan tingkah Gaara.

"S-sasuke-_kun… _Gaara-_san…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Rupanya kau memang senang mengganggu istri orang, ya?" desis Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

Tersentaklah pemuda berambut merah itu. Telinganya yang salah mendengar atau ucapan Uchiha Sasuke yang…

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau mendengarnya, bocah? Yang ku dengar bahwa keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga yang terhormat tetapi yang dilakukan salah satu keturunannya ini? Sungguh memalukan."

"S-sasuke-_kun…_ ku mohon hentikan. S-sebaiknya kita pulang saja…" lirih Hinata berusaha menenangkan emosi suaminya itu seraya menarik pelan lengan Sasuke. "Gaara-_san…_ kau pulanglah. A-aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Menjelasakannya? Cih! Apa yang perlu dijelaskan. Semuanya sudah jelas dan bagaimanapun bocah ini harus tahu kebenarannya agar ia tak akan menganggumu lagi," tukas Sasuke masih menatap tak suka pada Gaara.

Meski wajahnya tak menguarkan perubahan apapun tapi bisa dipastikan dalam hatinya sangat marah dan penuh tanya terlebih dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah-olah bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi," gumam Sasuke geram.

Sepertinya keinginannya yang ingin menyembunyikan status hubungannya dengan Hinata tak bisa di teruskan lagi dan sepertinya langkah yang diambilnya itu seperti _boomerang_ untuknya. Memiliki Hinata tetapi tak seperti memiliki hingga seorang pemuda dengan leluasa berusaha merebut gadis itu darinya. Rasa menyesal terbesit di hatinya, mengapa sejak awal ia tidak mempublikasikan pernikahannya. Siapapun mungkin memiliki kesempatan kedua. Dan kali ini mungkin menjadi kesampatan kedua bagi Sasuke untuk memperbaiki semuanya, memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya, istrinya.

"Akan aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah mendekati Hinata, karena dia adalah istri sahku dan aku adalah suami sahnya." Akhirnya Sasuke mengucapkannya juga meski penuh dengan penekanan.

Ucapannya itu memberi efek yang cukup jelas, terlihat dari raut wajah Gaara yang berubah terkejut tapi tampaknya pemuda itu bisa mengontrol emosinya itu.

"Istrimu?" Gaara merenyit. "Apa kau punya bukti kalau Hinata-_san_ adalah istrimu? Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya bualanmu saja." Gaara tersenyum sinis seraya menatap tajam Sasuke. Memang mengejutkan mengetahui bahwa gadis yang disukainya telah menikah. Namun, Gaara berusaha menampik kebenaran itu. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Tanda-tanda kedekatan mereka saja tidak terlihat bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Memang beberapa kali Uchiha itu selalu memperingatkannya tapi sikap itu tak bisa membuktikan apa-apa, bukan?

Gaara selalu berpikir logis. Menurutnya segala sesuatu harus berpikir secara logika. Dan ia percaya, setiap kasus atau kejadian pasti memiliki bukti. Jadi, tidak masalah jika ia mempertanyakan bukti hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata, kan?

"Kau… tidak bisa membuktikannya?" Sebuah senyuman kembali diperlihatkan oleh Gaara tapi senyuman itu sangat terkesan mengejek.

'Bukti? Apa maunya bocah ini?' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini? Ya ampun…' Hinata sungguh takut dan cemas jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan terlebih Gaara meminta bukti bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata adalah suami-istri sampai-sampai ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gadis itu menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya secara bergantian. Suasana yang menguar sangat tidak menyenangkan, rasanya ingin pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Chap 5 Update!

Gimana? Gimana? Kira-kira memuaskan gak ya…

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak atas masukan dari temen-temen… masukannya sangat berarti buatku untuk mengatur alur cerita selanjutnya.

Gomen ya… karakter dan peran Gaara di fic ini aku buat kayak gini… Gaara hanya gak tahu kalau ternyata Hinata udah nikah n namanya juga cowok yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta… tapi kayaknya disini cukup ekstrim, ya?

_Well, _mohon torehkan saran dan kritiknya ya… ^_^ v


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU AND I**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Humor ?**

**Rating : T- semi M**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 20 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 :**

**You and I, Sasuke and Hinata**

Gaara selalu berpikir logis. Menurutnya segala sesuatu harus berpikir secara logika. Dan ia percaya, setiap kasus atau kejadian pasti memiliki bukti. Jadi, tidak masalah jika ia mempertanyakan bukti hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata, kan?

"Kau… tidak bisa membuktikannya?" Sebuah senyuman kembali diperlihatkan oleh Gaara tapi senyuman itu sangat terkesan mengejek.

'Bukti? Apa maunya bocah ini?' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini? Ya ampun…' Hinata sungguh takut dan cemas jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan terlebih Gaara meminta bukti bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata adalah suami-istri sampai-sampai ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gadis itu menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya secara bergantian. Suasana yang menguar sangat tidak menyenangkan, rasanya ingin pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

"Gaara-_san…_"

Pemuda berambut merah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis yang memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Entah dari mana Hinata mendapat keberanian hingga ia bisa bicara demikian tanpa tergagap sedikitpun bahkan di depan suaminya itu.

"Boleh saja," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Tapi tidak di sini," kata Hinata dengan tegas mungkin akan ada yang tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Benar saja, sang suami langsung memberi respon tak suka. Seketika Hinata memberi isyarat pada suaminya untuk menyetujui tindakannya tersebut dengan memandang sepasang kelereng kelam itu penuh arti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di halte," lirih Sasuke dengan terpaksa menyetujui permintaan istri tercinta.

Tak lama, Hinata melangkah menuju kedai kopi yang ada di belakang halte yang di tunjuk Sasuke sebagai tempat pemuda itu menunggu Hinata. Langkah pelan gadis manis itu di ikuti Gaara dari belakang. Mereka mengambil tempat yang dekat dengan jendela besar. Suasana kedai tampak tenang dengan alunan music yang merdu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Belum ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai berbicara. Gaara terdiam menatap Hinata sambil mengesap kopi hangat yang di pesannya, ia menunggu gadis itu mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"A-ano…" Hinata mulai bicara, sementara Gaara mulai memusatkan perhatiannya.

Perlahan Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan kegusaran di hatinya.

"Gaara-_san._ A-aku mohon maaf…" tegas Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebagai bentuk penyesalan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Sungguh, aku minta maaf."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memincingkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"S-seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak awal hingga membuatmu tak tersakiti seperti ini. Sungguh, aku tak berniat menyakitimu dan…" Hinata memberi jeda seraya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu melepasnya secara perlahan "…aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya mengenai hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Dan seharusnya bukan hanya padamu saja tetapi pada semua orang. Kau mungkin akan membenciku bahkan semua orang akan membenciku karena kebodohanku ini."

"Jujur saja… aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau menyukai orang sepertiku. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku, bukan gadis bodoh dan payah sepertiku. Aku mohon padamu tuk menghentikan semuanya sebelum aku semakin menyakitimu."

"Menghentikan? Omong kosong… sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa."

"Gaara-_san…_ ku mohon mengertilah. Aku tak mungkin memilihmu, aku sudah menikah dan aku tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Kau berhak untuk bahagia tapi tidak denganku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pria itu?"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela, menatap lembut sosok Sasuke yang duduk di halte membelakangi mereka.

"Meski pernikahan kami hanya perjodohan belaka tetapi aku sangat mencintainya," kata Hinata pelan yang terdengar dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa dia baik padamu?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ adalah pria baik. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Tapi dia selalu berkata kasar padamu. Apa kau akan tetap bersedia bersamanya?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan, Sasuke-_kun_ hanya tak tahu bagaimana mengungakapkan perasaannya. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya sebuah kesempatan."

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tidak berhak mendapatkan kesempatan?"

Walau raut wajah pemuda itu tampak tenang tapi Hinata tahu hatinya pasti sangat kesakitan harus mendengar semuanya.

"Bukan begitu… kau berhak mendapatkannya tapi tidak dariku, setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan. Jadi, berilah kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk mencintai wanita lain yang bisa memberikanmu cinta seutuhnya."

Entah dari mana Hinata mendapatkan keberanian mengungkapkan segala pikirannya yang selama ini dipendamnya. Rasa takutnya untuk menyakiti pemuda bersurai merah itu malah semakin membuat pemuda itu tersakiti dengan tindakannya yang tidak berbicara sejujurnya. Mungkin inilah kesempatannya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya dan berharap agar pemuda itu bisa memahaminya. Meski itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Apa boleh buat, terkadang cinta memang tak harus memiliki.

"Hinata-_san_."

"I-iya?"

"Meski kau tak bisa menerima cintaku tapi bisakah kau menerimaku sebagai teman?"

"T-tentu saja. aku sangat menghargainya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang setia menunggunya di Halte. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia menatap sosok pemuda tampan itu. Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak hingga tak lama berselang sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di bibirnya seraya melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun…_" lirih Hinata seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menengokkan kepalanya, menatap Hinata yang mengulas senyum manisnya hingga membuat matanya diam terpaku. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa membatu dengan detak jantuk kian tak menentu.

"Kita… pulang?" lirih Hinata malu-malu terlebih dengan tatapan mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam dan itu membuat gadis manis itu merasakan desiran hangat nan menggelitik di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ayo," sahut Sasuke setelah kembali dari lamunannya seraya meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan membawanya melangkah menuju mobil mewah yang diparkirkan tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara masih saja terdiam. Matanya menatap cangkir kopinya yang mulai habis. Ia masih memikirkan dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hinata, member kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk meraih kebahagiaannya.

Sejujurnya, selama ini ia hanya melakukan apa yang sudah ditentukan oleh kedua orang tuanya bahkan hal terkecilpun sudah di atur semuanya. Hingga suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan Hinata, seorang karyawan muda di kampusnya. Gadis pemalu, penyabar dan manis. Gadis yang sulit sekali ia dapatkan dan terlebih sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan bahwa gadis itu sudah menikah dengan seorang dosen yang dibencinya. Sungguh ironis.

Dalam perjalanan untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata membuatnya mengerti satu hal bahwa jika mendapatkan sesuatu yang di inginkan tak semudah kelihatannya. Dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mudahnya, kini memahami arti sebuah jerih payah sebuah kerja keras. Dan selama ini ia hanya terus menuruti perintah dan menikmati segala yang tersedia dari kedua orang tuanya, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengutarakan pendapatnya. Dan melalui gadis manis itu, Gaara bisa belajar untuk memberi dirinya kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri, meraih sesuatu yang di inginkannya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri serta mengenyahkan ke-egoisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau… Sabaku Gaara, kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Hn?" Gaara menatap gadis itu. "Yamanaka-_sensei_?" pemuda itu merenyit heran, mendapati asisten dosen yang terkenal akan kecantikannya itu berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Sendirian pula…" kata Ino seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Aaa… baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ya…"

Seketika langkah Ino terhenti dengan tangan Gaara yang memegang tangan mungil Ino. Gadis itu merenyit heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Bisa… temani aku?"

"Eh?"

"Duduklah dulu."

"Baiklah… kebetulan aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Jadi, tidak salahnya aku menunggunya bersamamu."

"Siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa orang yang kau tunggu? Pacarmu? Suamimu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apa? Hahaha…" Ino terkejut mendengar penuturan Gaara seraya terkikik geli. "Pacar? Suami? Mana mungkin… err… mungkin lebih tepatnya dia itu mantan pacarku sekaligus teman sepermainanku dan dia sudah menikah."

"Kau… masih menyukainya?" tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"Apa? Jangan bodoh, buat apa aku menyukai orang yang sudah menikah? Lebih baik mencari pria lain," ucap Ino dengan yakin. "Kau tahu? Pertanyaanmu itu sungguh menyinggungku."

"Ah… _Gomenasai_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda." Ino terkikik geli mendapati raut wajah Gaara yang terlihat kikuk seperti itu. Ia memang tak terlalu mengenal pemuda itu, yang Ino tahu bahwa Gaara cukup sering berdiri di depan perpustakaan. "Ne… Gaara-_kun_, kau itu lucu sekali."

Sontak saja Gaara terkejut dan heran mendengar penuturan lugas dari Ino. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sabaku Gaara yang berwajah datar dikatakan lucu. Tak lama, perlahan sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir pemuda itu.

"Heeeh… Kau tersenyum… _kawai ne_," ujat Ino sambil tersenyum manis hingga membuat pemuda itu samar-samar menguarkan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_… kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata begitu mereka sampai di kediamannya setelah meletakkan kantung-kantung berisi buku yang telah dibelinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Baiklah."

Hinata melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun, langkah kecilnya terhenti akibat sebuah tangan kekar menarik tangannya hingga membawa tubuh Hinata jatuh di pangkuan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sontak saja mengunci pergerakan Hinata dengan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"S-Sasuke-_kun…_" lirih Hinata dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Jantung gadis itu berdetak dengan kencang hingga membuatnya takut jika Sasuke dapat mendengar gendering di jantungnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku mau mengambil minum…"

"Kau di sini saja."

"S-Sasuke-_kun…_ t-tapi…"

"Hn."

Pemuda tampan itu perlahan memulai pergerakan liarnya dengan mengesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata di sekitar leher putihnya sehingga membuat sang gadis bergidik geli dan menimbulkan suara lenguhan nan pelan.

"S-sah-suke-_kun…_"

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesal saat kau berbincang berduan bersama bocah merah itu. Dan sekarang kau harus mendapatkan imbalannya."

"E-Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata terkejut hingga membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke mulai mengecup lehernya. Dan suara lenguhan tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

Sasuke terus memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher putih itu hingga berpindah pada sudut bibir Hinata. Tangan kekarnya perlahan meraih dagu mungil Hinata hingga membuat mereka bisa saling menatap.

Sungguh Hinata tak mampu menatap langsung mata kelam milik Sasuke, itu akan membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Mata kelam itu sedikit demi sedikit menatap setiap sudut yang terlihat dari wajah cantik nan manis milik Hinata. Sungguh, pemuda itu akan sangat menyesal jika saja ia terus bersikap kasar hingga membuatnya kehilangan sosok mungil yang ada dipelukannya itu.

Tangan bebasnya yang meraih dagu Hinata beralih pada bibir ranum nan mungil milik Hinata, diusapnya pelan bibir itu. Sontak saja membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar.

"Aku pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupku bahkan bisa saja membuatku menjadi gila jika kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku," bisik Sasuke seraya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dapat merasakan deru napas hangat berhembus di depan wajahnya. Deru napas tenang Sasuke semakin lama semakin terasa dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas saat Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Seketika waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Hinata bisa merasa sapuan lembut di bibirnya, sapuan benda lembab nan lembut.

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir itu sampai ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya tuk melihat rona merah yang indah mewarnai wajah istrinya yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali melancarkan gerakannya dengan mengecup kembali bibir yang terasa manis baginya hingga berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan lembuat hingga berevolusi menjadi pagutan-pagutan panas. Tangan kekar Sasuke yang masih berada di pinggang gadis itu semakin mengerat dan menarik tubuh Hinata agar semakin mendekat. Dan tangan sebelahnya lagi berpindah ke belakang kepala gadis manis itu agar tetap pada posisinya.

Mata Sasuke yang semula terpejam, sesaat membuka matanya sebentar dan kembali terpejam saat ia telah mendapati Hinata yang memejamkan matanya. Dengan berani Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyapu lembut bibir ranum.

"Mmmhm…" lenguh Hinata saat merasakan sapuan lembut itu.

Benda tidak bertulang itu mulai merangsek masuk kedalam celah hangat dari mulut gadis itu, mengecap segala yang ada dan meraih benda lain yang serupa dan mengajaknya ikut menari bersama.

Cukup lama masa-masa itu berlangsung hingga dengan terpaksa Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata, membiarkan keduanya menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya.

"Hinata."

"…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau…" bisik Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum tipis malu-malu yang menguarkan raut senang nan bahagia di wajah Hinata tergambar di bibirnya. Detak jantung semakin terpacu dan bisa di yakini bahwa rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat.

"A-aku juga… sangat mencintaimu…" bisik Hinata seraya memeluk pemuda itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela leher Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari sikap posesif Sasuke semakin terlihat. Setiap berangkat kerja, Sasuke selalu mengantar Hinata bahkan sampai mengantar Hinata hingga perpustakaan tuk memastikan gadis itu sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan menjemputnya setelah usai kerja. Dan terkadang saat waktu makan siang tiba, tak segan-segan Sasuke langsung menghampiri Hinata di perpustakaan meski ia harus rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya di penerbitan. Akhir-akhir ini memang Sasuke lebih banyak disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya di penerbitan ketimbang sebagai asisten dosen.

Dan pemuda itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan desas desus yang berkembang di kalangan mahasiswa yang menyebutkan hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, bukan tidak peduli tapi hanya saja Sasuke memang ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya. Keputusannya mengenai merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Hinata memang merupakan keputusan yang salah namun sebuah kesempatan muncul dan Sasuke sudah tak segan-segan lagi tuk mengakui semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sasuke bisa pulang cepat dan bisa dengan cepat pula menjemput pujaan hatinya. Dengan raut wajah gembira di balik topeng datar dan dinginnya, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan menunggu Hinata keluar dari sana.

Sebuah senyum tipis melukis di bibirnya tatkala Hinata menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu. Segera saja, Sasuke langsung meraih tangannya dan melangkah pulang bersama. Namun, saat di tengah jalan, langkah mereka terhenti karena sebuah sosok berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan curiga dan tidak suka.

"Kalian…"

"Mau apa kau?" desis Sasuke.

"_Sensei…_ apa hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya sosok itu seraya memincingkan matanya.

"Haruno-_san…_ kami-"

"Hinata adalah istriku. Jadi, apa maumu?" jawab Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

"APA?" Sakura sangat terkejut mendapati kenyataan tersebut. Ia tak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan usahanya selama ini tuk mencoba dekat dengan Sasuke?

"Kalian pasti bohong, kan?" tuduh Sakura tidak terima.

"Itulah kenyataannya," lirih Hinata pelan. Hinata menatap cemas pada Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya hingga terdengar…

"Oi Teme!"

Eh?

"Dobe… sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke heran mendapati teman lamanya berada di hadapannya. Namikaze Naruto, seorang teman lama yang sudah lama pula tak terdengar lagi kabarnya semenjak pernikahan Sasuke dengan Hinata dan sekarang muncul kembali disaat yang tak terduga.

"Ternyata benar itu kau, aku kira siapa. Aku ke sini karena mau menjemput seseorang," jawab pemuda pirang itu seraya menampilkan senyuman khasnya. "Oh… Hinata-_chan_, kau di sini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_…" jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah Sakura yang mulai bingung dengan permbicaraan ini. "Kau kenal dengan Sasuke-_sensei_ dan Hinata-_sensei_?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu pada Naruto.

"Iya," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Haruno-_san_ kenal dengan Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata mencoba menelaah.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_. Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ adalah tunanga-"

BUUKK!

"_Ittai…_" rintih Naruto kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya yang terkena siku tangan Sakura hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tunangan… dengan Haruno?" tebak Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil merengut kesal. Sementara Naruto tidak bisa mengucapkan apa lagi selain sebuah anggukan kepala, ia takut mendapat sebuah pukulan lagi dari gadisnya itu.

"Selamat ya…" lirih Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

"Selamat, Dobe," ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan raut wajah kesal yang menguar dari Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam yang indah dengan sinar bulan yang menerangi gelapnya langit malam. Terdengar suara rintikan halus sang hujan yang membasahi segala penjuru yang dilaluinya.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatasn balkon dengan sebuah selimut yang membekap tubuh mungilnya. Kepala menengadah, menatap langit malam indah itu dengan sebuah ukiran senyum di bibirnya.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget tatkala mendapati sepasang tangan kekar melingkari perutnya dan deru napas hangat menyerbak di telinganya.

"Kenapa berdiri disini? Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" bisik pemilik tangan kekar itu.

"S-sasuke-_kun…_"

"Masuklah. Nanti kau bisa terkena flu." Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh sang gadis yang telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa seutuhnya.

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merona tatkala ia melihat sebuah dada bidang yang tak tertutupi apapun, terlebih dengan sebuah tangan yang mengangkat dagunya. Dan seketika Hinata hanya bisa memastikan bahwa ia merasa ada sebuah benda lembab yang menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke di sela-sela pergerakan lihainya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu…" sahut Hinata.

Perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh lembut pipi istrinya sambil melukiskan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Tak lama tangan bebasnya yang lain menarik Hinata masuk dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

The End?

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa selesai juga… rasanya seperti kejar setoran deh tapi aku memang ingin fic ini bisa cepat selesai hingga aku bisa konsen tuk fic lainnya yang masih dalam pengerjaan.

Semoga bisa memuaskan dan tidak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih telah memberikan sembangsihnya berupa saran dan kritiknya.

Dan tak bosan-bosannya aku mohon saran dan kritiknya…

Salam

Suzu Aizawa a.k.a Aiza-Chan Kim ^_^ v


End file.
